Run Away
by Taisiya-chan
Summary: Just something i thought of while it was raining out side. haha i have updated. teheh R&R's please
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

Run Away

"**KAI!**" the Blade Breakers were shocked to see their team captain in such a condition. Kai had been running for awhile he

had sweat all over him his face was flushed like he had a fever witch he did. His clothes were ripped and torn all over. He

had cuts and bruises all over him were you could see skin. Kai himself couldn't believe his eyes! His team mates were

standing right in front of him! Max and Ray were helping Tyson off the ground because he had ran into him.

Kenney was running up the ally to his right with a girl he had never seen before and Tyson's dad.

* * *

'I have to get away …have to run… I cant let…I - I don't want them to see me like this.' Kai got to his feet and shot past the

others in a flash. He didn't know were he was going he just had to get away from them. He turned down an alley way to his

left and half way down he could hear as the others were chasing him.

* * *

Kai slid to a stop as he came to a wall he looked to the alley to his right and left. 'I have to decide quickly!' he thought 'right,

right, left no right! Arg! How hard is it to pick a way to go!! Left!!' he darted to the left then something caught his arm. He

turned to see Ray. The others were still running towards them if he didn't do something now they would all catch him and in

his condition he didn't stand a chance against all of them.

* * *

"**Ray, let. me. go. now!**" Kai said struggling to get free of Rays grip. "**No Kai! Please come with us.**" Ray pleaded not

knowing what to say to his captain. He just looked awful. He felt bad for him. "**Let go Ray….now!**" Kai got free from Ray's

grip and ran down the alley way. Ray stood there for a second and waited for the others before runing after Kai again. 'crap

I'm slowing down! I cant let them catch me! I have to keep running! Crap!' his thinking was distracting him. He tripped

sliding across the wet ground it had started to rain while he was thinking. His hands and knees stung as did his chest. He

sat up looking down at his scratched and bleeding body. He looked behind him to see why he hadn't been caught yet and

there was no one there. He praised whatever god had saved him and lay on his back looking into the rain. He felt faint, his

vision started to get fuzzy with black spots. 'great I'm going to pass out.' he thought his mind was almost gone his face

burned with heat, his body exhausted. 'only makes sense I haven't eaten a decent meal in months.' he thought the

darkness growing stronger with every second.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry to all those who read my stories I've had a busy summer. Full-time job and everything. I've been working since the summer program ended to put up more chapters. This story was just suppose to be a one-shot but a lot of people have emailed me telling me to keep going on it so here you go. **

* * *

Run away

Chapter 2

Kai lay there about to pass out. The rain soaking him to the bone. Slowly his mind was being consumed be the darkness of unconsciousness.

"**Which way did he go?**" Max asked out of breath

"**I think he went left up here.**" Ray said running as fast as he could. They all stopped at the end of the ally Kai had gone down.

"**Do you see him Ray**?" Tyson asked looking at Ray who looked scared and worried. Suddenly Ray took off down the ally towards Kai who still laying on the ground completely soaked.

"**Kai! Kai?! Kai, can you hear me?**" Ray asked kneeling down beside his fallen team captain. Finally the others saw what Ray was running to, they quickly got up and ran as fast as they could to their captain.

Kai's mind was filled with voices that seemed familiar. He just couldn't tell who they were. "_**Move!! Come on get up!!**_" he was commanding his body but he just couldn't move. Even his fingers felt heavy. His vision was black around the edges. He could see blurry figures hovering above him.

Ray stood over Kai he did all he knew to do. He checked his pulse and all the wounds that he could see. He had cuts, bruises, and a few broken bones. He looked too thin, he was malnourished. The others had finally got there. They were standing over Kai hoping that he would be ok.

Kai's eyes closed slowly as he passed out.

"**What do we do dad?**" Tyson asked Bruce who was looking at the soaking wet form of Kai. "**First we need to get him out of the rain. We'll take him to the van.**" Bruce then picked Kai up almost falling over as he did. He was expecting Kai to be light but not that light. "**He's too light. I have a feeling he hasn't been eating right for awhile.**" (A/N: what was your first clue? :p) they all followed Bruce back to the van, got in and headed for the dojo.

* * *

(A/N: The van is like those things with 2 seats in front 3 in the middle and 2 in the back. Just thought you might want to know that. _**R&R, PLEASE.**_


End file.
